A Dixon Named Desire
by Nu' Classic
Summary: Rick's life at the prison isn't what he had hoped. He is at odds with Lori in their relationship, and is sexually frustrated. To make things worse he can't get Merle out of his head. Rick finds himself sexually drawn to Merle and has no idea where the feelings are coming from. [Top Rick/ Bottom Merle] [Rick has a slight foot fetish] [Porn with plot] ]Possible relationship?]
1. Rick

Rick exhaled loudly as he shifted in his chair. Guard shifts at the prison were quiet and boring since they destroyed Woodbury, but the tower was Rick's sanctuary. A place where he could think about things without being disturbed. Usually he couldn't help but dwell on his situation with Lori. The child she carried that wasn't his. The way she belittled him over every choice he made, and the lack of sex in their relationship. The new pregnancy made Lori too sick to be touched. However, lately his thoughts had been invaded by someone else. A certain Dixon by the name of Merle.

It all began a week prior when Rick had awoken before most of the others. Not wanting to lay beside Lori and listen to her snoring, he decided to walk the compound. He was passing by several vacant cells when he approached Merle's. Merle's back was to the cell opening and he was on his knees going through his metal nightstand. For some reason Rick was instantly drawn to the soles of Merle's feet. They were very clean which surprised Rick. They were probably cleaner than Lori's. They also looked smooth and in a weird way enticing. Rick had no idea why he was intrigued with Merle's feet, but suddenly he was interrupted by a tingling sensation in his pants. He had a growing erection. Embarrassed and confused, Rick had fled before Merle could turn around.

Rick thought about Merle's feet for days. He had been unable to get the image out of his mind and every time he thought about them, he got hard. Things came to a head last night. Rick had been entering the showers while Merle was exiting. Merle had not yet put his shower sandals on yet when they bumped into each other. Merle accidently stepped on Rick's bare foot. The softness of his skin was instantly too much for Rick. Before Merle could curse him, he had made it into a shower. He couldn't hold back anymore and had to relief himself right there. Thinking of Merle and his beautiful feet.

Rick couldn't honestly understand. He wasn't gay and never had thoughts about other men. He also had never had a fetish for feet before. Perhaps he just needed to get laid. Still though the thought of those soft soles sent sensations through the thighs and crotch he couldn't ignore. _It will be the last time_ , _no more._ Rick had to convince himself he would not pleasure himself to these thoughts anymore after this. He unzipped his fly and began to relief some stress.


	2. Merle

Merle walked hastily through the prison yard. It had taken him longer than he would have like to blow of Daryl. He loved his little brother, but sometimes a man needed some alone time. Merle kept looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. He could see the bushes down by the fence, his favorite spot. It was far enough away that no one would see him, and best of all... hear him. He approached the bushes and stepped behind them, checking once more to be sure no one had followed, before he began. He had waited all afternoon for this. showering, cleaning himself out with an enema, and then waiting to dry to apply some lube. No one would ever suspect it, but Merle loved to play with his ass. Most would probably just assumed he loved woman with the way he talked vulgarly about them all the time, but it was just to throw people off.

Merle had a secrete attraction to men, and when times had been hard in the Dixon household, Merle had even pimped himself out around the trailer park for extra bucks. Those times had been strictly business though. These times, when Merle snuck off to be alone, these were all for pleasure. With his pants off, Merle wasted no time taking a finger and inserting it into his hole. The sensation radiating around to his crotch and down his thighs. He spat in his other hand and began jerking off. His dirty thoughts couldn't help but go to Rick. The moment when they bumped into each other last night. His arm had grazed across Rick's chest and Merle could still feel Rick's curly chest hair on his fingers. He inserted a second finger and began to fully fuck himself. Merle kept stroking as his finger went in and out, in and out. He couldn't help but let out a few moans. It felt so good, and he could only imagine how it good it could feel if it was really Rick. He continued his motions and allowed himself to moan a little louder. "Oh Rick, fuck yeah man."

NOTE: The chapters are a little short at start, but they will get longer. Also it seems pretty smutty right now, but eventually a relationship will build and things will happen to push the story along. I really love Rick/Merle Pairing and I honestly don't think there is enough to choose from and to read. So here is my service to the Rick/Merle shippers. Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Behind The Bushes

Rick knew it was wrong to follow someone when they were clearly sneaking away, but he couldn't help it. He was just about to pleasure himself when he saw Merle walking towards the fence line. It was like instinct for Rick to descend from the tower and follow. He had stayed far enough back so Merle wouldn't see him, he didn't know what the redneck was up to, but he was curious nonetheless. He watched Merle disappear behind some bushes and decided to wait a couple minutes to be sure Merle wouldn't come back around. After a few Rick decided it was safe for him to eavesdrop. He quietly made his way up to the bushes, being careful to step on a stick or kick a rock. As he drew closer he could hear faint whimpering. Once he was at the bushes he realized it was moaning he was hearing, and it sounded like Merle.

Rick's next move was a risky one, he knew the risk of getting caught, but he couldn't resist. Making sure not to shake the bush, Rick carefully opened up a clearing in the bush. He was relieved to see Merle was on his back and not sitting or leaning against the bush. His head was actually towards and the fence and his legs pointed towards the bush. He could see Merles beautiful soles in the air and he began to get hard again. Next he noticed that Merle stroking him self which explained the moaning. However, Rick was left flabbergasted when he realized that Merle had two fingers inside his ass. Merle was actually fucking himself and he had the perfect view of it. Rick realized he was now fully aroused and he contemplated returning to the tower to finish the deed. Before he could move, Merle was moaning again.

"Fuck yeah Mr. Grimes." Rick's mouth dropped. Merle was fingering himself and thinking of him? He peeped back through the bushes. Merle had removed his fingers and Rick could see his whole entrance. It was the most erotic site he's ever seen. Merle's hole was a peach color and even though it had just had two fingers, it had went back to being a tight pucker. Rick started to rub himself, and felt his anxiety go away when Merle returned his fingers to his entrance. Rick was just about to undo his pants when the worst thing ever happened. "Dad! What's going on?" Rick quickly stood up and turned to face Carl. "Oh shit Carl! what are you doing out here!?" "Mom said she needed you for something. What's behind the bushes? Is it a dead animal? A Walker?" Rick was mortified. His own son had just caught him peeping on a man fucking himself, and he was sure that Merle was probably behind the bush hearing all of this. "Nothing, nothing son. I was just seeing if these bushes grew any berries. You go ahead back to your mom, I'll lock up the tower and meet you guys." Carl nodded and wandered off. Rick looked at the bushes and nothing was happening. He jogged off towards the tower, he couldn't face Merle. How could he explain? "Fuck."


	4. A Trip To Merle's Cell

He had waited all evening for Lori to finally fall asleep. When he finally heard the familiar snoring he knew it was time. As much as it would embarrass him, he had to confront Merle about what happened. He had to explain the situation and hope that the redneck was dumb enough to believe him. He passed each cell seeing everyone asleep, till he reach the block that Merle occupied alone. A pit grew in Rick's stomach. He had to ignore his anxiety and do this. He reached Merle's cell to see the door was open and that Merle was awake in bed reading. He didn't take Merle for a reader. He knocked on the bars lightly.

"Rick Grimes, what brings you to ole' Merle's cell?", Merle had a suspicious look on his face. Rick cleared his throat before beginning. "Merle I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. I didn't mean to disturb you-" Merle cut him off, "So you were watching me huh?" "What are ya talking about?" Rick's heart began to race a bit. "Well Rick, how you would ya know ya were interrupting somethin', unless ya saw it?" _Fuck he knew._ "I'm sorry Merle, I was just checking the perimeter and I'm sorry." Rick turned to leave, but Merle stopped him. "Rick! I just want to say. If you keep it a secrete from Daryl that you saw me fingering my asshole like it was damn pussy. Then I'll never tell Lori that you were watchin'." Rick turned around, "I wasn't watchin, Like I'm said I'm sorry Merle." "Ya know Rick, I want ya to humor me. Honestly between us. What is it about ole' Merle that turned you on. I seriously wanna know? Like I said it's between us."

Rick contemplated just leaving right then, but something inside him couldn't help but speak. "Your feet... It was the soles of your feet at first. They were so clean, and soft. I can't explain it, I just got turned on by it. Merle let out a laugh, "Oh shit, I didn't take ya for a feet guy." Rick grew hot and turned to leave again. "Rick wait, please just turn around." Rick stood at the cell entrance for a minute, but decided to humor Merle one last time. When he turned around Merle was laid back still, but he had one leg up in the air. His bare foot aiming towards Rick. "What the hell Merle?" Merle smiled. "Go ahead Sheriff. Amuse yourself. Touch it, smell it, whatever. I know ya heard me back at the bushes. You know I was thinking of ya, and you admitted you've been thinking of me. So go ahead. Get it out of your system." Rick partly wanted to dart out the cell then, and put it all behind him. Another part of him though just couldn't. He grabbed Merle's foot and began to feel it. It was even softer than he expected, smooth like the finest silk he had felt and callous free, unlike Lori's from her boots.

Rick couldn't believe it was actually happening. He continued to rub Merles foot as he brought it up to his chest. He looked down at a smiling Merle before burying his face into it. It smelled amazing Like the soap from the showers, but also another scent that was sweet. "It's cocoa butter." "What?" "Cocoa butter Rick, I found it on the last raid. It's what makes em' so soft and smell so sweet." Before rick could respond he realized Merles other foot was massaging at his crotch. "Looks like someone is happy to be rubbing my puppies huh?" Rick put Merle's foot down for a second. "We can't do this Merle. I love Lori, she's my wife. I should go. "Why Rick? we've already crossed a line. Ya watched me finger bang myself and now yer' smelling my feet with a boner. Come on Grimes, do the wrong thing for once." Merle opened up the drawer and took out a bottle of cocoa butter. He opened it up and put some on the bottom of both feet. "I don't think a foot job would count as cheatin, Rick. Besides I've never had a guy into it before and I think ya owe me for ruining my session earlier."

What happened next came like instinct. Rick undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles. "Damn, bigger than I would have thought Rick." Rick could only smirk. Merle turned and positioned himself on the bed, before raising his feet back up. Rick watched as Merle's feet wrapped around his tool and began to go up and down. "Fuck..." It felt unbelievable. Rick felt guilty to think it, but Merle's feet felt better than the last time he plowed Lori. "Gonna make me do all the work Grimes?" Merle had a devious look on his face. Rick raised an eyebrow and Merle nodded. He wanted Rick to fuck them. Rick wrapped his hands around Merle's feet and began to thrust between them. "God damnit, Merle." "Oh, yeah you like that Rick?" Rick looked down and noticed Merle stroking himself and he thrust between his soles. It felt so damn good, and Rick couldn't believe this was happening. He had only played to lie or apologize to Merle. He didn't think this would happen. The whole thing was erotic that he could hardly stand it. Rick slid between the feet a few more times before reaching his climax. "Fuck, Merle." Rick shot a big load, probably the biggest he ever had, and it went all up Merle's chest and face.

Rick rested against Merle's feet, catching his breath. _Holy fuck that just happened._ Rick looked down to see his cum dripping down merles lips. Merle took his tongue and licked it off. "Damn, pretty tasty Rick. If you think my feet is good, wait till you have my ass." They both laughed, until Rick heard a voice down the block. "Rick!?" It was Lori, she must have woke up and wonder where he is. "Shit!" Rick quickly pulled up his pants and exited Merle's cell. He hurried back to Lori already having his story straight that he went to investigate a noise. He knew he would sleep great tonight after releasing that load. He also knew he definitely wouldn't be able to no think about Merle or his feet after that.


	5. Days After

**MERLE**

The days following the cell incident had been a lot for Merle to process. He still couldn't believe that Rick Grimes had a fetish for his feet, or that he actually fucked them. Merle had hoped that after their encounter, there could be more. Instead Rick hadn't looked at him since. At first Merle thought it was guilt, which he understood. However, Rick went out of his way to avoid Merle completely by leaving every room he entered. Merle was never one for feelings, but for some reason it ached his chest a bit to be blown off like that. Maybe Rick hated him, maybe he felt seduced or tricked. Merle wasn't trying to start trouble for Rick or himself. He just gave in to his own lusty desires. Merle tried to keep his head up. He didn't need Daryl pestering him about his mood. He also didn't want to let Grimes think he was that special.

Merle stood in the door of the cafeteria, watching as Rick ate breakfast with Lori and Carl. _Look at me, ya foot loving bastard._ Merle tried to ease his mind. There is no way Rick would be able to stay away for long. Their moment had been to erotic and they had more sexual chemistry than they both probably wanted to admit. Besides, Rick had only had his feet and came like mule. Merle knew that deep down Rick had to be thinking of that, and maybe thinking of fucking his ass too. Rick finally looked up at they both locked eyes. Merle let a devious smile grow across his face, and even winked. Rick looked to choke on his food, and quickly got up from the table. Saying something to Lori before departing. _That's right Grimes. You can't shake ole Merle._

 **RICK**

Rick made his way to the north guard tower. Every step still thinking about Merle. Every day since he thought about what they did and every night since, he had dreamed about it. Waking up sweaty and with an erection. Force to roll over and bury it in the mattress. He still couldn't grasp what he did and why he did it. He did know that he wanted it to happen again. He needed it to happen again. He felt bad for ignoring Merle, but he had to. When he had returned to Lori that night she had noticed his pants. Soaked with cum that was still seeping from his freshly stroked tool. Lori had asked him if he was cheating and who he was fucking. Rick tried to convince her that he just went to stroke one out for relief. Lori acted like she bought it, but she hadn't looked at him the same since. He also caught her eyeing all the women carefully.

Once inside the tower Rick let allowed himself to think of something. A plan to see Merle again. _How would we though?_ Rick remembered that they were low on certain supplies, nothing too important, but still the idea came to him. He could hold a meeting and convince everyone that two people could go get the supplies. Everyone else would stay at the prison incase any Woodbury members had survived and sought revenge. He just had to think of how he could make it Merle that accompanied him. Merle had been a Woodbury citizen. He knew the area better than they did. Merle would know where certain supplies could be. At least that is what Rick would say to the group, to Lori, to Daryl. For the first time since that night a smile grew across Rick's face. This would work.


	6. Anticipation

**MERLE**

He knew it. Grimes couldn't keep away from ole Merle. Everyone had just left the Cafeteria where Rick held a meeting. The prison was running low on supplies, and Rick suggested that only two people should go. He had suggested Merle and himself. People were a bit confused, especially Daryl. His baby brother probably felt a little hurt he wasn't asked to go. Rick was smart though and convinced everyone Merle knew the area best, which in fact he did. As they walked through the cell block Daryl kept looking at Merle. "Something to say baby brother?" Daryl stopped before looking back and speaking. "Ya' better keep Rick alive out there. Nothing bad better happen." Merle Smile. _Bad things might happen to Rick, but it's all things he needed._

They parted ways at Merle's block and he was excited to pack. He grabbed his knife and weapon of course. It was the personal Items that excited him most. He grabbed the lotion for his feet. He also grabbed an enema so he incase Rick wanted his ass, it could happen. Lastly, Merle opened up the bottom drawer of his night stand and pulled out a pair of panties. They were a harlot red, laced, and Merle knew Rick would love them. He closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait for this.

 **RICK**

Lori wasn't happy about the situation. She didn't trust Merle and had begged Rick to take Daryl or Glenn. Rick wanted to be more understanding, but his resentment made him cold. He had told her that it was his decision and it was final. They hadn't spoke the whole time he packed, but he enjoyed not hearing her nagging voice. He was anxious about all of this. They did need to check a few stores and get supplies, but Rick was excited about after. He had wondered how it would go. Would they pull off the road and get in the backseat? Would Merle's redneck ways take them into the woods? Maybe they would just play in one of the stores. He wasn't sure, but all rick cared about was that it was happening.

He loved Merle's feet, and wanted to feel them around his tool again. However, he still couldn't get the image of Merle's Peach colored hole out of his head. He didn't know if Merle would even want that, but Rick would see how things played out. He grabbed his bag and took one last look at Lori. She was brooding and not making eye contact. He walked out and made his way through the blocks. In no time he would be with Merle. The only person who lately seemed to understand him. The only person he really wanted to be around right now.


	7. Joy Ride

**Merle**

The drive so far had been quiet. They had left about an hour ago and still had another 30 minutes before they reached anywhere that hadn't been picked clean yet. Rick had said nothing to him yet, but Merle figured he was probably nervous, or maybe just wanted to get the run out of the way first. He looked over at Rick and admired him for a minute. His serious, but handsome face. The facial hair that made him so appealing to the ladies. His eyes that lately Merle found himself getting lost in. He stared at Rick's big hands on the steering wheel. He imagined them being all over his ass and his finger sliding inside of him. Then his imagery took a different route. He imagined Rick holding him with those hand. Caressing his face and pulling him in for kissing. Feeling Rick's stubble scratch his face at night as they spooned in bed. He imagined just Rick, holding his hand and looking into his own eyes.

 _Shit._ Merle hadn't seen it before. He had only wanted this to be a sexual thing. He couldn't believe it. Could he possibly be falling for Rick Grimes? Merle had to get those thoughts out of his head. Hell it was probably only because he was bored. He reached down and took off his shoes and socks. He reclined the seat back a bit and then turned sideways, leaving his back and head resting against the door. "What are you doing?", Rick was asking him curiously. Merle smiled at him, before grabbing the lotion out of his bad. Rick's eyes lit up. "Should I pull over?" Merle laughed, "And waste time? No you just keep driving officer friendly." Rick did undo his pants though and his already semi hard cock popped out. Merle applied the cocoa cream to his feet and guided them into Rick's lap. Rick let out a moan as Merle's feet began to caress his cock until it had grown fully aroused. Rick's face was full of ecstasy and Merle noticed that the car was swerving a little bit, but he kept going. Moving his feet up and down, occasionally twisting them around Rick's tool. "Goddamn Merle... fuck.." Rick was getting close, Merle could feel his cock vibrating between his feet. Merle stroked him only a few more time till rick's body stiffened and his load shot into the air, landing in various places in the car. "Oh fuck Merle. I needed that so bad." Rick reached over rubbed Merle's legs and they continued the drive. Merle couldn't help but wish this moment could last longer.

 **Rick**

His heart was still racing once they reached the shopping district. Back in the car Merle had did what he does best. Relieve all of Rick's stress and actually make him feel alive. They had split up once arriving, each taking a side of the street. Rick wanted this time alone to think. The foot job in the car was nice, but he wanted more, for both of them actually. He didn't want the trip to have been for only that. He wanted to give Merle a special time as well. On the way they had passed an abandoned motel. Rick's idea was to stop for the night and they occupy a room. He wanted to make it romantic enough to get Merle's ass, but not too much to scare the redneck off. He knew Merle wanted him like that. To be inside him and fulfill whatever erotic fantasy he had buried deep. Rick wanted to do that for him, do it for himself too. He still couldn't explain any of this, but he knew he didn't want it to end yet.

Rick was inside a drug store and had already grabbed the necessary things like vitamins for the children, and condoms for Glen and Maggie. Now he was personal shopping. He found some candles on the floor. They were the white candles that had Spanish imagery on them. They would be perfect for setting the mood he thought. He also found some chocolate that wasn't expired and some fake flowers, that looked in great condition. His heart was now racing. He hadn't done anything like this since his first anniversary with Lori. Now he was getting nervous about doing this for the old redneck. Rick looked out the store window and saw Merle crossing the street. It was time to wrap up the scavenging for the trip. Rick put the items in his bag and headed out the door.


	8. The Motel

RICK

Rick waited patiently while Merle freshened up in the bathroom. They had only been in the room a few minutes, but Merle wasted no time taking his personal care bag into the bathroom. The seedy motel was completely deserted. Clear of walkers, survivors, and anyone who could bare witness to the sin he would commit. Rick had spotted the motel on their way to get supplies and it stayed in his mind the whole day. There was nowhere better for this than here. He had wanted some place comfortable and also respectful for Merle. The place was rundown but they had managed to find a room that had a clean bed, and sheets that looked to be unused since the start of the undead. Rick began to get nervous while he waited Merle's return. He could hear water and the slight sounds of moans as he prepared himself on the other side. Rick had never been with a man before Merle, he also had never fucked an ass before.

He had heard some of the guys at the station talk about trying it with their wives, but Lori had never been game for experimentation like that. He had no idea to expect, only what he had heard. That it was tighter than a vagina, warmer as well. He also remembered Shane talking about how the walls of an anus were different than a vagina too. His thought were interrupted when the water finally stopped behind the door. He heard Merle's footsteps, then the door open. Merle stood before Rick in only a red thong. The site made his jaw drop. Merle wore the harlot color well. The straps of the thong fitting snug around Merle plump waist. "Left ya speechless Grimes?" Merle teased. Before he could answer him Merle turned around revealing his beautiful ass. The red strap plunging deep between Merle cheeks.

Rick continued to say nothing, and he worried he would offend Merle. However, Merle continued to parade his ass around. Beginning to swing his hips and bounce his ass like the loose women did at the nudey bars. Rick was finally able to break his silence. "God damn Merle, how did I get so lucky to see this show?" They both laughed. Merle turned to face Rick again and stepped closer. "I have no idea officer, but maybe ya should take advantage of the opportunity while you can." Merle climbed on top Rick, straddling him. Merle kissed his lips and their tongues began to dance together. It felt natural to Rick, especially since his hands had found their way to Merle's ass. They continued to kiss, while Rick fondled and occasionally spanked Merle's ass.

MERLE

Merle was on his back, looking up into Rick's eyes. They had been fooling around for about ten minutes now. Rick playing with the thong and his ass, while they kissed passionately. Now the real fun had began. Merle had already applied some oil to his hole before leaving the bathroom and his slick was still wet. It made it easier for Rick to insert two of his fingers into his hole. Merle let out a moan as Rick slowly moved his fingers in and out of his ass. The look on Rick's face as he watched in fascination was almost enough to make Merle cum. He tried not to stroke himself though, wanting to save that for when Rick was actually inside of him. Rick continued to finger bang him as Merle just laid back enjoying the sensation. "I can already tell this will be the tightest piece of ass I've ever had." Rick began to finger him deeper reaching the spot that made Merle's dick vibrate like he had to piss. "Oh fuck, Rick." He was precumming like a teenage boy having a wet dream. Rick suddenly removed his fingers.

"So you're ready to have me now Grimes?" Rick leaned down and kissed Merle's lips, then sitting back up and grabbing his left foot. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life. I can't believe this is finally happening. I've wanted this since the bushes. I didn't know for sure then, but I also kinda think I did." Rick lifted Merles foot to his face, burying his nose in it as he took a big wiff. "Smells so fucking good Merle." Merle giggled. That was the final motivation he needed, Rick grabbed his cock and lined up at his entrance. They locked eyes for a second, Rick checking to be sure Merle was ready. Merle nodded, and within seconds Rick had slid all the way inside of him. "Fuck, that shit is tight Merle." Merle couldn't respond, he could only lay there and take the moment in. Rick began to slowly move himself in and out, "Damnit you feel good baby." Rick started to pick up his pace, and Merle couldn't be silent anymore. Letting out a moan and his hand wandered down to his aching cock. Rick kissed his lips and he thrust in and out, each down landing deeper and deeper inside Merles creamy taint. "Oh Rick, yer cock feels fucking amazing. Tell me I'm the best you've had." Rick became relentless, pounding Merle as full speed. "You feel so good Merle. You feel so fucking good. Your the best thing to happen to me- fuck." Merle kept stroking himself and Rick pounded away. Rick was lasting longer than he thought he would.

The foot job in the car earlier obviously helped. Rick leaned up as he continued pounding Merle's slick. He took Merle's foot to his face again, smelling it and beginning to fuck even harder, like a wild man. He wrapped Merle's legs around his waist and went back down to his ear. "Your mine, this ass is fucking mine you hear me Merle." It was all too much for Merle. Seconds later he came, his cum catching between their chest. His hole tightened around Rick's cock, and Rick's eye went wide. "Oh fuck Merle." Rick thrusted only a few more times before Merle felt his hot load spray inside of him. Rick collapsed on top of him, Merle's legs still around his waist. Rick grabbed his face and kissed him passionately once again. Minutes passed and neither moved. They stayed like that, Merle wrapped around Rick, as Rick stayed inside of him. He didn't want this moment to end. In this moment he was exactly where he knew he belonged. In the arms of Rick Grimes.


	9. Confessions

MERLE

A few weeks later and Merle swore he could still feel Rick's cum swimming around inside him. Hell, maybe it was just butterflies in his stomach. Even though they hadn't spent anytime together since returning Merle knew they were good. While they were on the run Lori went into labor. She had tried to hold on till Rick returned but she gave birth to a little girl just hour shy of their return. Carl had named the baby Judith. Such a innocent name for a sweet baby in an undesirable situation. At first he had wept, knowing that Rick would have no time for him anymore. Yet, he was. They shared glances when passing each other. Rick smiling and occasionally winking. Rick even started leaving little notes under his pillow. He hated to admit to himself that Rick's romantic gestures made him swoon. Daryl hadn't been able to leave him alone about his new found mood that it caused. "Why ya so damn happy all the time?" His baby brother would ask. Merle would just ignore it, not wanting to give his brother anything to suspect. Today would be exceptionally hard to hide his happiness though. Rick's last note read that he would do the unthinkable. He would try to sneak out of bed again, and spend the night with Merle. It was risky but the new formula Glen found had been helping Judith sleep through the night. So Lori had been sleeping well too. He couldn't wait to be in Rick's arms again. The fuck at the motel had been amazing, but to have Rick make love to him in his own bed... Merle's heart beat faster to the thought. He had to shake his mind of those very thoughts for now though. He had some work to do around the prison.

RICK

Rick was holding little baby Judith and singing her a lullaby. Few things brought him joy these days, but this was one. There was also watching Carl grow into a young man. Which even in the apocalypse was still fulfilling. Besides his children, he only found joy in Merle. Both figuratively and literally. His thoughts were interrupted when Lori stepped into the cell. "She misses her daddy you know. You're always busy Rick." "Her daddy is dead. I'll do the best I can to make up for it though." His poisoned words stung Lori and she looked hurt. "I'm sorry, you know I love her like she's mine. I'll raise her so she is mine." Lori stepped forward and grabbed Judith, planting kisses on her forehead before laying her in the makeshift crib. "What is it Rick?! You've hated me for weeks. I thought you had forgiven me for Shane. We are suppose to be making things right for the kids." Rick wasn't in the mood for this, but he knew Lori would keep pressing it. "I'm just interested in this right now Lori." She gasped. "Really? Is it the baby weight hasn't come off quick enough? I don't have time to do my hair anymore so it's always up. Is it because you can't fuck me for a few more weeks? We had these issues when Carl was born and we got through it. You've never been this cold to me. What is it Rick!?" He couldn't stop himself for answering her. "I just don't love you anymore! I thought I could make it work, but I can't. You are the mother of the kids, I care for you, but I just don't want you anymore."

Lori lunged at him, slapping the hanging words out his mouth. "How fucking dare you?! Everything we've been through for it to become this? It's someone else isn't it? Who!? Is it Andrea the skank? Shane told me about her advances. Or that is that blonde farm bitch Beth? I still remember the teen porn I found on your laptop year ago. Who is it!?" Rick stepped forward grabbing Lori and shaking her. "There is no one else! I don't love you, I haven't since before the farm, since before all this happened. We've both been lying to ourselves for years. This is it. This is our chance to start over." Lori pushed herself away from him, a look of disgust forming on her face. "So be it then. You can take your things and find a spare cell, You will never share a bed with me again Rick." Rick grabbed a few things and gave Judith a quick kiss before heading to the cell door. "By the way..." He turned around facing a bitch faced Lori. "I never truly loved you anyway. I only married you because my parents thought I'd be safe with a cop. I never felt safe with you, I did at the camp with Shane though. He was more man than you could ever be. The things he could do with his cock." Rick turned and made hastily down the corridor. He didn't need to hear anymore proof that Lori was a miserable bitch.


	10. The Cell Revisited

He had spent most of his evening preparing for Rick. Merle had made his cot up nice, putting fresh linens on even though they would be ruined by morning. He scrubbed himself down extra hard in the shower and douched multiple times. He wanted it to be even better than the motel. Merle set on the edge of his cot applying lotion to his feet. He didn't think Rick would want foot play tonight, but he always tried to keep them nice for him.

His moisturizing was interrupted by the sliding of his cell door. Rick had managed to sneak off earlier than planned and Merle greeted him with a passionate kiss. "I've been waiting a long time to have ya again Rick." Rick smiled and moved his had to Merle's ass, cupping it hard. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head either. It's crazy what you do to my mind and my cock." "Speakin' of...", Merle began to feel Rick up through his pants.

Rick eased Merle over to the bed and pushed him on his back. He wasted no time removing his bottoms and fully displaying his ass for Rick. "God damn, I miss this view." Rick's words made his cock swell and his hole yearn to be stuffed. Merle reached for the oil on the table, but Rick stopped him. "Let me take care of this." Rick sat on the bed and parted Merles legs. Merle almost gasped when Rick buried his face in his hole. His tongue thrashed around his rim and sensation made Merles cock swell more. "Fuck Rick. How's it taste."

"Like honey." Rick licked and sucked on his hole for a few more minutes, getting it nice and wet before he inserted two fingers. "Oh shit, you gonna finger me officer?" Rick laughed, "I wanna get you to cum before I fuck you." Rick worked his fingers in and out of his hole while Merle stroked himself. The pleasure was intense and Merle's hole yearned for more. Rick most have sensed it, he moved his finger up till he found the spot that Merles cock tingle and burn . "Oh fuck,'right there Rick." Rick poked and massaged his fingers over Merles g spot as he brought himself to climax. Merle laid there painting as Rick removed his fingers. His hole was still clenching from orgasm when Rick slid inside. "Oh, Merle." His hole was still wet from Rick's spit that they didn't need the oil. Rick slid all the way in as Merle wrapped his legs around his waist. Rick groaned as he began to thrust into Merle's slick. "Fuck me Rick. Fuck me like ya need it." Rick pulled his cock almost out before slamming all the way back into Merle. He couldn't help but let out a loud moan. "Fuck that felt good." Rick let out a half laugh, half moan as a response.

Rick continued the process of pulling out till the head, then slamming back in, creating long strokes and picking up his speed. Merle's hole began to make a "Shplock" sound with every thrust and Rick began to get lost in it. Rick pounded him harder and deeper with each thrust and Merle swore the cot was moving, cause it definitely was making a squeaking noise. A noise he worried could be heard corridors down, but he just laid there. Rick was kissing him passionately and Merle could feel his second orgasm coming. He bucked under Rick, spraying his load between their stomachs. "Ohh fuck Merle." His hole has clenched around Rick's cock and he knew it would only be seconds till Rick came in him.

He could feel Rick about to bust when suddenly, "Oh my god!". Merle leaned up to see Lori standing in cell door way. "You sick bastards." Rick turned white and quickly pulled out of him. "Lori, please calm down." She walked over and slapped Rick, before turning and running out the cell. Rick turned to look at Merle and apologized. "I'm so sorry, I have to go Merle." Rick dressed quickly and hurried after her. The stinging in his heart was unbearable. The best night of his life would now become the loneliest. Merle held back tears as he laid in bed, his hole left loose and empty.


	11. Stepford Hell

warning time jump.* Takes place 6 months after the last chapter.

Merle

He awoke to start his day like the ones that had came before. First he showered, using scented washes he was given when he arrived. Then he would dress in clothes that had belonged to someone else, but luckily fit him. He would make his way down stairs and start a pot of coffee. While the aroma of the strong blend would sift through the house, he would cook himself breakfast. Usually it was spam, but Carol had given him some berries from the bushes in her yard, so he was going to make some jam and toast.

2 months they had been here, Alexandria it was called. It was stepford hell, but they needed it after everything they went through. When the raiders had showed up at the prison demanding supplies and sanctuary, they had turned them away. It would be a decision they would regret. While they had slept at night their fences were torn open and walkers lead through the courtyard. Many of them had perished in the event. Sasha, Axel, and worst of all Lori and Judith. It was a massive blow to the team, most of all to Rick who hadn't been the same since.

Merle still thought of Rick, all the time if he was being honest. He would always remember the last encounter in the cell. Hell he wish they could have just stayed at that motel. That was all over now though. Rick had ignored him on the road. The months it took them to find a safe haven came with struggles. Walkers, cannibals and more loss. When they finally had arrived at Alexandria Merle had hoped Rick would change again, and want him. It didn't happen though. He quickly took up with a single mom across the street.

The pain of watching his only love be with someone else killed him. Sometimes he would go upstairs and out a chair by his bedroom window. He had a perfect view into Rick's bedroom. He would watch Rick be sweet with the woman, how he use to be sweet with him. Every time the clothes started coming off he would stop watching. Scared of what he might do if he saw his lover with another. It didn't help how alone he was either. Daryl was his original roomate, until he moved in with Carol. His baby brother was always there, or out on runs with Glen. Thank god for the ginger Abraham they had met on the road. He had managed to cheat on the Rosita chick 3 weeks in and was kicked out of their house. He bounced around a few houses, but no one could handle his foul mouth, or drinking. A week ago Merle invited him to stay, he needed the company and Abe needed someone who didn't care what they hell he did. At this stage in his life all he had to show for himself was an alcoholic roomate. Go figure.


	12. Regrets

RICK

He awoke in a pool of sweat, his heart racing and hands jerking the sheets off his body. "Bad dream again babe?" Jessie rolled over and layed her arm across his chest. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm going to get a glass of water, I'll be back." He sat up out of bed and put the slippers on Jessie has made for him and started for the stairs. He hated having that damb dream. It brought back the images he wish he could get out of his head. Lori covered in blood and two walkers chewed on her face, then sweet baby Judith... he couldn't bare to remember anymore.

At first he had hated how open the kitchen was in his house, but he had grew to like the space. The window at the kitchen sink was letting in all the morning light. He didn't like sleeping in this late, but he had grown accustomed doing it with Jessie. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a staggering Abraham walking across Merle's lawn. He wasn't happy that Abe gad decided to become a semi- alcoholic following his breakup with Rosita. He let that be known. He also secretly hated that he was staying with Merle. He didn't think anything was going on, and it wouldn't be his business if it was. He just didn't want that for Merle. He felt guilty for how things had played out. After that night in the cell, Lori had threatened to leave with the kids if he continued to see Merle. Weeks later the raiders would attack and they never had time to reconnect. The journey to Alexandria had been a long one, by the time they made it and got settled he was numb to any feelings. Jessie made then moves on him first and he had felt he owed it to Carl to give him a mother figure.

He still thought about Merle though. Time to time seeing him around the neighborhood caused flashbacks of their escapades. Sometimes if he closed his eyes and inhaled, he could still smell the sweet smell of Merle's lotioned feet. "Rick honey, you up for good?" He turned around as Jessie walked over and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, time to get the day started."


	13. Desires

4 weeks later

 **Merle**

2 weeks ago Diana fell ill suddebly. within 4 days she had passed, and the community was left shaken. Diana had managed to pass the torch to Rick before she slept away and everyone seemed to be okay with it. Not much had changed for Merle though.

Daryl was still consumed with Carol and was now Rick's commanding officer. Merle still dreamed of Rick, but he was starting to heal from those wounds and try to move on with his life. Abraham was becoming more of a pet, then a roomate.

Merle found himself cleaning up laundry off the bathroom floor, empty bottles out of Ab's room, and cleaning up crumbs in the kitchen. Abraham loved making sandwhiches in the middle of the night, all while being completely shit faced. Merle would never confront him though.

Having a mess was better than being in that house alone. It hurt being alone, more than anything. More than his childhood, more than the losses at the prison, and more than losing his brother and the love of his life back to back. Despite everything, Merle was determined to fix his life. He was determined to have one..


End file.
